Roy's Dream
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Roy Mustang wasn't exactly sure when in his dream to become Fuhrer the Elric brother's had appeared. Sure enough however they were there, along side his team helping him reach the top, Edward being more dominant than his brother. AU!, Yaoi, RoyEd.


**Full Metal Alchemist: Roy's Dream**

**Roy Mustang wasn't exactly sure when in his dream to become Fuhrer the Elric brother's had appeared. Sure enough however they were there, along side his team helping him reach the top, Edward being more dominant than his brother. RoyEd. **

**Warning: flashes of sex, some possessive theme and some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

**Roy's Dream**

Roy Mustang wasn't exactly sure when in his dream to become Fuhrer the Elric brother's had appeared. Sure enough however they were there, along side his team helping him reach the top, Edward being more dominant than his brother.

He could see how people would be surprised by their position amongst his ranks, but he could care less what people thought and if they acted on their thoughts then, well they would be dealt with quickly and they would disappear.

Mustang was sitting in Bradley's old throne, the desk gone from the office. Hawkeye was standing behind the right side of the throne while Havoc stood behind the left side. Breda, Falman and Fuery would be flanking the first two, surrounding the throne. Alphonse was standing right beside Hawkeye, in his original body his blonde hair was cut short with spiked bangs. Riza had her left hand settled on his shoulder, looking over him like the role of a mother that she had taken on when the boys first joined the team all those years ago. The large armour his soul had been bound to for all those years was standing hidden in the corner of the room, keeping his soul fire eyes on the entrances. As part of Alphonse's alchemic powers he could put parts of his soul into armour's, it was a side effect of being bound to armour himself for most of his young life earning him the name of Alphonse 'Iron Soul' Elric. Alphonse was only around for the important events, as he wanted to live out a semi-quiet life in Resembool with his wife Winry.

The person Mustang knew who would surprise people the most was the way the ever head strong Edward 'Full Metal' Elric was located around the Fuhrer, his old boss that everyone always said he hated with a burning passion.

Edward was sitting on the ground by Mustang's feet, head leaning on Roy's crossed legs. He had automail arm stretched out, transmuted into a metal blade ready to fend off any attackers that dared to hurt Mustang or just as a general warning. His braid was longer than it first had been when he joined the army and it lay over his right shoulder, his red hooded cloak spread out around him with his standard black leather outfit on underneath clinging to his lean, lithe body.

Now Edward posed to protect Mustang wasn't anything new, what was new however was the possessive hand Mustang had sitting on Edward's head and the glint in his eyes whenever he spotted anyone looking at Edward in any sort of way.

Edward could tilt his head to the side, pressing his head into the hand of the Fuhrer exposing his neck as the braid slipped behind his shoulder. Carved on his tanned skin was a familiar flame array that belonged to Mustang, it was a brand, showing everyone who he belonged to and the reverse was also true.

Mustang would smirk at the people gathered in front of him for meetings, their eyes flitting down to the eldest Elric with confusion and most of the time lust as the eldest Elric had grown up to be very beautiful. His smirk would only grow as he thought of the times he would spend with Edward in private, times he knew many people could only dreamed about.

People could only imagine what it was like to see the Full Metal Alchemist laying on a bed, automail and flesh limbs stretched out, right arm covering his eyes as he groaned wantonly as Mustang would tease the blonde's entrance with his fingers, drawing out more beautiful noises from his lover as he ever so slowly pushed a third finger into the tight hole.

Watching Edward come apart at the seams as Roy stroked the younger man's cock roughly bringing him over the edge with a shout of the Fuhrer's name, body arching upwards, fingers digging into Roy's biceps.

Knowing he was the reason that Edward was clenching the sheets tightly between his fingers with his head thrown to the side as Roy flicked his tongue over the blonde's hardening nipples, kissing at the areas were flesh met metal.

Feeling that beautiful, tight, wet heat surrounding him as he thrusted into the smaller man from behind. Plastering his chest to Edward's back, feeling the cool touch of metal against his heated skin as he pushed himself deeper and harder in the blonde who was begging for Roy to 'fuck me faster, goddamnit'.

Seeing the exhausted yet peaceful look that spread across Edwards face as he slept after their rounds of love making, golden hair long since pulled out of it's braid creating a halo effect around his head on the white pillow with his face buried into his lover's chest, in the possessive circle of Roy's arms wearing one of Roy's white dress shirts.

No, people would never get to see Edward in those moments, but Roy would always get to experience those sights, over and over while the others could only dream.

Ed was obvious to his lover watching him intently every spare moment he could get, as it had become an obsession of the Fuhrer.

Watching the blonde as he slashed his blade across the newest wannabe assassin that was there to kill the Fuhrer, seeing the beautiful picture Edward painted when he walked away from the dead body splattered in crimson blood, no longer against killing as he once was.

Roy watched as Edward's tongue peaked out just enough to swipe some blood off of his lip, knowing what that tongue felt like when it was sliding up and down his cock. He knew what it was like to have those surprisingly soft lips pressed against his own.

He would absently trace his flame array that was placed on the right side of Edward's neck whenever Ed stood next to the throne or was sitting on the edge of the chair arm. Some people would ask Edward why he got it and he would just laugh softly and reply that it was proof. When asked what he meant by that, he would just wave them off and go to join his brother or the others of Mustang's squad.

Mustang would never forget that night Edward received that brand.

How he found a half naked Edward lying on their bed, flipping through one of Roy's books on his flame alchemy. He sat up and pointed at the same array that was on Roy's ignition gloves and demanded Roy put that same array on him. Mustang had protested at the mere idea of it, of branding his lover like that. Edward just sat up on his knees, dragging Roy in for a heated kiss, when they broke apart Edward spoke with conviction and passion.

'_I love you, you idiot. I want everyone to know that, I want all of them to see your mark on me, to know I belong to you and vice versa. Now stop standing there with that dumbass expression you bastard and get moving.' _

Who was Roy to say no to that? He had to admit he loved the idea of everyone being able to see his mark, his brand on his lover to let them all know that Edward belong to him and only him.

The trust Edward showed in his lover that night was one that cemented Roy's belief that he did the right thing all those years ago was something he would not soon forget. The branding was painful if the muffled screams Edward tried to keep in was anything to go by, the blonde laying on the bed, wrists and ankles chained to the head and footboard to stop the younger man from moving around to mess up the array. Roy knew how much Edward hated being tied down and the fact he not only let Mustang burn lines into his neck he also let Roy tie him down thereby giving up all control he had made Roy fall in love with him that much more.

Roy felt a smile appear on his lips as he watched as a newcomer spotted the array on Edward's neck and instantly backed off, his eyes cast downwards. Seems like Ed had been onto something with that mark and a burst of lust coursed through his body when Edward flew into action as someone pulled a knife near him. Watching as that lithe body moved under the leather of his clothes as he twisted around to kick the man in the chest, breaking at least a few ribs. Edward ground his foot down onto the man's chest and demanded answers, applying more and more pressure until he spilled.

Before Havoc and the others dragged the assassin away the man questioned why Edward was helping Mustang. Ed just laughed and with a feral smirk he answered simply.

'_Because he's mine and I'm his, even if he is a bastard and I happen to hate it when people touch what doesn't belong to them.' _

Roy Mustang wasn't exactly sure when Edward became part of his dream of becoming Fuhrer Mustang reflected when he woke from his sleep, but he found as he looked down at the other side of his bed where a lump with a golden mane of hair was located he didn't really care because he already was one step closer to his dream.


End file.
